


Ready, Aim, Fire Away

by AngelOfMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I love making my readers suffer!, i mean it is but, it's more the fact that there was a relationship., it's not fluff by ANY means, moicy isn't really the focus, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMercy/pseuds/AngelOfMercy
Summary: sometimes everything falls into place.sometimes it doesn't.





	Ready, Aim, Fire Away

Death stared her in the face.

Cold, unblinking, she accepted her fate.

But she would not accept the others’.

_Ready, Aim, Fire, Ready, Aim, Fire Away_

_Off in the distance, there is resistance, bubbling up and festering…_

The lab was dark when Angela entered, but the lights went on with a wave of her hand. The ever-dim illumination gave way to a figure slumped over a desk. Moira.

She was asleep, that much was obvious. What Angela couldn’t recognize was the test tubes full of tiny violet particles, bouncing violently against the glass enclosures they were contained within.

Hey Mr. Motion, make me a potion, shake it all up with your mystery.

As she moved to shake Moira awake, she caught a glimpse of a signed piece of paper under her hand.

NANOBIOTICS IN HEALING AND RESTORATION OF FUNCTION TO THE BODY.

By: Angela Ziegler, M.D. Ph.D

**But that’s my thesis** \- she thought. And then it hit her.

 

 

_How come I’ve never seen your face ‘round here, I know every single face ‘round here…_

Moira stood at the door to the Talon laboratory, her long nails tapping anxiously against the metal, one hand hesitantly resting on the doorknob.

She steeled her courage and turned it, pushing the door open to reveal a white room littered with microscopes, test tubes, beakers, and cages clearly intended for animals.

A man on a mission, changing the vision, I was never welcome here.

“I’m sorry, Angela.” She muttered aloud. “You know me, a ghrá. I don’t let anything contest my research.” She glanced down at her hands. “Not even you.”

The door opened again to reveal none other than the head of Talon. She raised her head to look at him and spoke, voice quivering in a way that was almost inaudible.

“I’m ready.”

 

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall, we never quite thought we could lose it all…_

Angela’s jaw dropped as she made the connection. The purple particles. The research thesis she’d “lost”. The nanites that had been missing from her lab.

This was exactly what she had feared.

Moira was going through with her research.

 

_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire! An empire’s falling in just one day, you close your eyes and the glory fades. Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away…_

Moira stood gracefully at the podium, research held in her slightly trembling hands. Her long nails threatened to pierce holes in the paper she held, her fists were white-knuckled and her eyes darted wildly as if she thought she’d be jumped at any moment.

But she wasn’t giving up now. Her whole life, she’d been ridiculed. Told that she was a monster, that her research was unethical, immoral, should never be completed. Told that she deserved to die with every last bit of her knowledge, that she should be buried alongside every paper she’d ever written. Told that every trace of her existence should be wiped from hard drives and burned to bits.

She began to speak.

_… Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away!_

 

_Back in the casing, shaking and pacing, this is the tunnel’s light._

Angela heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she shouted half-heartedly across the room. Her focus was elsewhere. But as the door opened, her attention shifted immediately to the tall figure standing across from her, hands fidgeting almost unnoticeably.

Almost.

Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting, look through the rifle’s sight.

“Angela…”

“What. Do. You. Want?” She half-growled in response.

“I…”

“Save it, MOIRA. I don’t want to hear what you have to say. Overwatch knows of my involvement in your… ‘experiments’. They’re having me pack my things.”

How come I’ve never seen your face ‘round here, I know every single face ‘round here…

“I… I’m sorry, I had no idea…”

“SAVE. IT. I’m packing my things and I’m leaving. My time with Overwatch is over, and my career may well be gone too. My reputation, my intelligence, the things I’ve built for myself my entire life, GONE. And Moira?”

“…Yes?”

“Whose fault do you think that is?”

“…” She did not answer.

Angela made a dismissive motion with her hand. Moira, without another word, turned and left. As the door closed, a tear slipped down her cheek.

 

 

_Here in the heckle, holding the shackle, I was never welcome here._

Angela had her bags packed and her equipment out of the lab within ten hours of her “dismissal”. It was no dismissal, she knew. She had been fired, cast out at the mere mention of being involved with such an abomination of an experiment, such a disgusting associate as Moira.

She left the base with fire in her eyes and ice in her heart.

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall, we never quite thought we could lose it all…

Moira had made a pact with herself at a young age. Never have any regrets. And she told herself a hundred, a thousand, a million times that she would never regret leaving Angela to pursue her future.

But no matter how much she tried to convince herself, the idea never seemed to stick.

 

 

_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire! An empire’s falling in just one day… you close your eyes and the glory fades… ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away…_

“Angela was an experiment.” She’d say. “Angela was a test run like any other, and she was a failure. Love is not my path. My path is science, and I am devoted to it. As I should be.”

But the back of her mind held an ever-so-tiny voice.

“You hurt her. And you’re never going to forgive yourself.”

_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away._

 

 

Angela was back where she belonged.

The Overwatch recall, kept secret from the rest of the world, had brought her home.

Moira, too, believed she was where she belonged. Talon had given her money, power, status, and freedom to experiment, to pursue the goals she had always held. To finally prevail through the power of science.

And yet, she could not stay away. She watched Angela until she had the courage to approach. She kissed her hand, her head, her cheeks, her lips. She trailed her hands across her jawline. She pulled her close.

But it was never meant to be, really.

Star-crossed lovers are not meant to find a way around their fate.

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall, we never quite thought we could lose it all…_

The battlefield, as usual, was chaos. The skirmishers and brawlers stood at the front lines, the snipers were in their nest. Bullets flew, and both soldiers and civilians were caught in the crossfire.

Angela didn’t know where she belonged. But a flash of shocking red hair caught her eye as her staff engaged another Overwatch fighter, followed by a yellow stream shockingly like her own Caduceus Staff’s healing beam.

Moira.

 

 

_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire! An empire’s falling in just one day, you close your eyes and the glory fades… Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away…_

A crack like a thunderclap echoed across the battlefield. People stopped in their tracks. The sky looked as if it would split apart at any moment, as if it would open its maw and rain destruction upon the soldiers.

And with one bullet, the shock of red hair toppled to the ground.

“ **NO!** ”

But it was too late. As Angela’s Guardian Angel ability activated, her Valkyrie suit’s code launching her toward the collapsing figure, she knew already the fate of the one who had just hit the ground.

Moira was dead.

And once again, Angela was alone.

_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away._

**Author's Note:**

> AngelOfMercy back at it again with the Sweet Sweet Angst for you guys  
> Hope you enjoyed! (even though you probably didn't) <3


End file.
